SlayersFALL
by Diana-sama
Summary: PG for now, I suppose. This is what happens when three girls fall into the Slayers world. The Dark Lords are after them, but no one knows why- not even the dark lords. What are they after? Why these three insane girls? Who does Jessica REALLY love? I don'


Diana-sama  
  
Lina Inverse  
  
"Slayers FALL"  
  
Dis: Both of us do not own Slayers. (Jessica: YES I DO!!) Ignore her.  
  
Sum: When two very STRAAAAANGE and random and crazy (ok I'll stop now) girls FALL into the Slayers world, they join up with the group and hilarity ensues... and then they find out the dark lords and basically anyone with power are after them! Why? They don't really know yet.  
  
Chpt. 1 Sum: Flying jellyfish  
  
Characters:  
  
My characters: (I'm red, in the story.)  
  
1.  
  
ME! Diane/Diana Hasbeenlit  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eyes: sapphire blue  
  
Hair: long, frizzy, curly golden-brown hair  
  
Clothes: vary  
  
Appearance: average height and annorexically skinny and pale ^^;  
  
also, she has no... erm... curves...  
  
Personality: She can be serious, but she dislikes it. Usually she's  
  
happy and cheerful and acts kind of stupid/ditzy and peppy, but she  
  
does this to make others around her happy too.  
  
Other: Slayers fan (obession), loves Zelgadis, Jessica's friend. ^^  
  
2.  
  
Zelgadis  
  
self-explanatory  
  
really hott (yes, with two ts)  
  
Z: . . .  
  
3.  
  
Gourry  
  
still self-explanatory  
  
the brains of a jellyfish and the brawn of a troll ^^;  
  
Jessica's characters: (She's blue. She likes blue. So do I, but she can have the pretty color. ^_^)  
  
1.  
  
Jessica (Wow, who'd've guessed?)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: Chin length brown with blonde streaks  
  
Clothes: Danceresque with high HIGH heels  
  
Appearance: average height (without high heels) with no chest, but  
  
more of a butt than Lina  
  
Personality: Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!! Diana: Actually, she's just in  
  
love with Xellos. Jess: and Zelgadis. Diana: NO! MINE! Jess: NO,  
  
MINE!! *fight ensues*  
  
2.  
  
Lina  
  
scary  
  
L: HEY!  
  
3.  
  
Amelia  
  
still scary  
  
A: HEY!  
  
-----  
  
First Chapter!  
  
J: *deadpanned* Yay.  
  
It's called: "Poor Zel-kun"  
  
(you can guess what happens, ne?)  
  
-----  
  
Jessica and Diana walked through the forest behind Diana's house  
  
toward the peaceful but mysterious creek. "Why is your creek  
  
mysterious?" Jessica asked.  
  
Jessica was wearing her halter top leotard and black cargo pants.  
  
(D: That totally flew over my head...)  
  
"Because," Diana replied, "it is." Jessica fell over. "Nah, I'm jus'  
  
kiddin'. It's mysterious because strange things happen every time I  
  
come here."  
  
Diana was wearing a dull blue long-sleeve shirt and faded light blue jean pants, both of which were form-fitting - something very unlike Diana, considering she was almost annorexically skinny and ... had as many curves on her body as Lina.  
  
"Like what? You fall into another dimension and meet loud-mouthed,  
  
red-haired sorceresses or something?"  
  
Diana laughed. "Like THAT would ever happen!" [Ah, irony...] "No,  
  
but weird things do happen. Once, Rebah and I were walking through  
  
here with Heathryn and we all swore a tree was gonna fall on us and  
  
then we shrieked and it stopped moving." DIana paused,  
  
thinking. "And another time I was chased by a tribe of rabid killer  
  
squirrels..."  
  
Jess blinked in disbelief. I.I; "O...k... suuuuure. Whatever you  
  
say, Diane."  
  
Diana pointed down a nearly invisible path to their right which  
  
swerved off the concrete path they were on. "Let's go this way. It  
  
leads to a nice sitting spot by the creek where we can skip stones!  
  
Fun, ne?"  
  
"Do you normally walk down paths that practically don't exist?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
A few minutes later- "Minutes!? It's been a half an hour!!"  
  
Okay, a half an hour later, the two girls were still walking down  
  
the "path" with no sign of the creek nearby. They couldn't even hear  
  
any running water.  
  
Jessica glared at the bushes as they came into a small  
  
clearing. "Okay, I know you're out there," she said in her imitation  
  
Lina-voice. "Come out and face me like a man!"  
  
Diana sweatdropped. "Who would be here, baka!?"  
  
Leaves rustled and five large, scray-looking bandits stepped out of  
  
the foliage. "How'd you know we were here?" he asked Jess.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Diana yelled, clinging onto Jessica.  
  
Jessica sweatdropped nervously, wide-eyes. "Ehhh... I wasn't  
  
serious! Go back to hiding, pleeeease..."  
  
"SCARY FACE!!" Diana yelled, pointing to the one of the bandits.  
  
The bandit stared. "NANI!?"  
  
Smack! "Bad Diana!" Jessica yelled nervously.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I swear!" Diana yelled, eyeing their  
  
swords. "Where the hell did you get those?" Suddenly, she was standing next to the bandit with his sword in her hand. "Hm, this  
  
looks like a cheap English-styled blade with no seeming insignia on  
  
the metal..." she examined it closely. "You bandits need to take  
  
better care of your weaponry."  
  
Jessica gawked in disbelief at her friend. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Suddenly, a man with long blond hair and blue armor flew into the  
  
clearing as though smacked with a bunny slipper and somehow managed  
  
to knock out all of the bandits by flying into each of  
  
them. "Jellyfish brains!" was the call echoing in the background.  
  
Gourry sat up and eyed the two disbelieving girls.  
  
"Oh man, not two more flat-chested little girls," he whined.  
  
SMACK! Both Diana and Jessica's fists planted into his empty head.  
  
"Gourry-san!" Amelia called, jumping into the clearing. "Hey, who're  
  
you?" Diana and Jessica blinked in confusion. Lina walked in,  
  
followed by Zelgadis. Jessica and Diana's eyes popped out.  
  
"MY SAVIOUR!!" Both girls cheered, latching onto Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis' mouth fell open, as did Lina's and Amelia's. Gourry was  
  
still unconscious. Zelgadis' face turned red as he stared at the two  
  
random girls who giggled and glomped him. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
Jessica grinned up at Zelgadis, "I, (Insert dramatic pause) am the  
  
talented, wondeful, and not to mention perfect for you girl by the  
  
name of Jessica but you can call me Jess." She paused, "Oh yeah, and  
  
this is Diane."  
  
"INJUSTUCE!" Amelia cried and latched herself onto Zel as  
  
well, "Zelgadis-san is MINE!!"  
  
"NO! MINE!!!" Jess said, kicking at Amelia's ankles.  
  
"...I'm glad this conversation is being held on a mature adult  
  
level..." Lina said dryly, crossing her arms. She sighed, it was  
  
going to be another long adventure.  
  
Zelgadis stared at the two girls, his head flipping between them. "I  
  
DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY!!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Diana glared at Jess when she did the introductions and her eyes  
  
popped out of her sockets when Jess and Amelia began fighting over  
  
Zelgadis.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!?" Diana yelled, practically  
  
blowing them away. Zel breathed a sigh of relief- counting your  
  
chickens before they hatch. "ZEL-KUN IS SOOOOO MINE!!"  
  
Zelgadis fell over with a giant sweatdrop and suddenly Diane glomped  
  
him. "Nice ta meetcha, Zel-kun! I'm Diana!! ^_^"  
  
Gourry sat up with swirly eyes. "What'd I miss?" he asked.  
  
Amelia and Jess stared at Diane in disbelief, "You wench!!! He's  
  
completely MINE!!!!" Jess yelled running over and grabbing Zel's  
  
free arm, before trying to yank him out of Diana's grip. (Tug-a-Zel!)  
  
"NOOO! This isn't right! It's my destiny to marry Zel! He's mine."  
  
Amelia screeched.  
  
Lina shook her head and looked at Gourry, "For once, Gourry, I'm not  
  
sure what's going on..."  
  
"He's MY Zelga-bunny!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"Zelga-bunny!?" Zelgadis repeated, now totally freaked out by the RFGs.  
  
(Rabid Fan Girls) "What the heck? AMELIA, AT LEAST YOU CAN STOP!! And  
  
you two- who the heck ARE you!?"  
  
Diane looked at him innocently. "I told you, I'm Diane. She's of no  
  
importance," she smirked at Jessica.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Zel yelled. "I mean, why are you trying  
  
to PULL MY ARMS OFF!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? WHAT THE HELL!?!?"  
  
Diane smiled at him. "I'm not trying to pull your arms off, Zel-kun!  
  
I'm just trying to get THE PERSON WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY FRIEND off of  
  
you! And we come from America, land of the crappy pizza and cell  
  
phones and computers! ^_^ Happy now?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Jess rolled her eyes, "Of course he's not happy!" She said looking  
  
like this was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're hanging  
  
off of him! When we all KNOW he'd much rather have ME hanging off of  
  
him."  
  
Amelia bit her lip and whimpered, Zel had snapped at her!  
  
Zel groaned. 'Why me!?' "WILL YOU TWO JUST GET OFF ME!?"  
  
"Oh, poor Zel-kun, you're just upset because of Jessica! I THOUGHT  
  
YOU LOVED XELLOS, JESS!!"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar Mysterious Priest appeared out of nowhere. "My,  
  
my, what do we have here?" he asked amusedly, smiling as always.  
  
Both Zelgadis and Diane glared at Xellos.  
  
"I'm confused..." Gourry whined.  
  
Jessica sniffed, "My poor delusional best friend. And how dare you  
  
bring up other men you might upset dear Zel fur--...XELLOS MY  
  
LOVE!!!" Jess exclaimed immediately latching onto the unsuspecting  
  
mazoku.  
  
Amelia and Lina both fell over.  
  
"W-what about Zelgadis?" Amelia asked tentatively.  
  
"Zelga-who?" Jess asked, while batting her eyelashes up at  
  
Xellos, "Hi...I'm Jess."  
  
As both Lina and Amelia fell over... well, you know how Diane and  
  
Jessica had been pulling their hardest on each side of Zelgadis? When  
  
one of the pulling forces suddenly stopped-  
  
"OW!" Both Zelgadis and Diana yelled as they crashed to the ground.  
  
"Gak! Heavy..." Diana muttered from underneath Zelgadis.  
  
Gourry cocked his head at Xellos, who was being glomped by  
  
Jessica. "Wait, Xellos? What are you doing here?"  
  
Zelgadis got off of Diane, hiding embarrassment with anger. "Yes,  
  
Mazoku, what are you doing here? You only come and find us when you  
  
have one of your schemes cooking!"  
  
Xellos smirked despite the woman hanging onto him. "Sore wa-"  
  
"HIMITSU DESU!!" Both Diane and Jess chimed in with him, grinning  
  
like maniacs... or perhaps like idiots. Ow! Okay, okay, not idiots.  
  
They just grinned.  
  
Xellos frowned a little. "Don't think so little of me, Zelgadis!" he  
  
scolded playfully. "I'm here to tell you all something you'll  
  
definately want to know!"  
  
Jess turned a glare at Zel and threw a random bunny slipper at  
  
him, "Be nice to Xellos-kun!" she turned her adoring gaze back to  
  
the mazoku she was currently glomping, "Besides if he says he has  
  
important information then he has important information!"  
  
Lina blanched, "Oh god...this is...this is..."  
  
Amelia stared wide eyed, "...Injustice...this is injustice..."  
  
"Not quite what I was going for..." Lina sweatdropped.  
  
Xellos, Zelgadis, and Diane sweatdropped when Jessica threw the  
  
bunny slipper. "Where did she get that?" Zelgadis wondered aloud.  
  
"So, what's this important information then?" Diane asked politely.  
  
Xellos smiled. "Oh, yes. This is a secret I'll share with you- just  
  
don't tell anyone, 'k? It seems these two girls are from another  
  
dimension, another world entirely, that had not been known until...  
  
well, until about four minutes ago when they appeared!" he laughed.  
  
Diane crossed her arms. "We already knew that," she told him. "At  
  
least, I did. Jessica figured it out too, right?"  
  
"I didn't," Gourry offered.  
  
Diane's sweatdrop grew larger. "Jellyfish brains..." she muttered.  
  
Xellos smiled and nodded. "Ah, I see you two girls are very  
  
perceptive, then! Well, there's one more secret I'll let you know,  
  
and I'm sure you don't know this." He paused a bit  
  
dramatically. "The demon lords are all after you two!" he said with  
  
a cherful smile.  
  
Nearly everyone fell over. "Why so cheerful!?" Diane demanded.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" he smiled.  
  
"Any clue on WHY they're after us, then?" Diane asked skeptically.  
  
"This could be another of his silly traps," Zelgadis pointed out.  
  
Xellos sighed unhappily. "You have such little faith in me, my  
  
friends! I don't know they "why"s as of right now, just that some  
  
girls from another dimension and another world are being brought  
  
here. The Dark Lords don't know why either, but now they're  
  
interested. But, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you!" he chuckled,  
  
disappearing. "It will be a fun show, at least!"  
  
Zelgadis glared. "I hate him," he stated simply.  
  
Diane shrugged. "He's cute in a "hate-me-'cause-I'm-silly-but-love-  
  
me-'cause-I'm-annoying" way. But nowhere near you, Zel-kun!" She  
  
glomped him again.  
  
"WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I figured it out.." Jess said, only half paying attention. She  
  
blinked as the body she was attached to disappeared and fell to the  
  
ground. She sniffled and pouted. She sat there for a moment before...  
  
"ZELGADIS MY LOVE!!!!" Jess exclaimed and attached herself back onto  
  
Zel.  
  
Amelia and Lina fell over again.  
  
"Someone's fickle!" Diane yelled angrily.  
  
Zelgadis stared at the sky helplessly. "Why me?" he mouthed. Turning  
  
back to the two girls who were having a cat fight at the moment he  
  
thought for a bit before speaking again. "So why are you two  
  
suddenly in our world?" he asked them.  
  
Diane immediately dropped the catfight to eagerly answer  
  
Zelgadis. "Because we are the biggest fans of your world ever?" She  
  
paused and re-thought that statement. "Okay... maybe not. I'm not  
  
sure. We were walking through the mysterious woods-"  
  
"Why is your woods mysterious?" Gourry asked.  
  
"-when we came upon a nearly invisible path that I decided to  
  
explore for fun-"  
  
"Do you normally take nearly invisible paths in the woods?" Gourry  
  
tried to interrupt again.  
  
"-and then we came upon a clearing and Jessica randomly demanded  
  
that all the bandits hiding in the clearing should come out at once.  
  
And, to our surprise, bandits stepped out and were gonna attack us  
  
when Gourry suddenly flew in and knocked them all out. You basically  
  
know the rest," she finished.  
  
"I can't fly," Gourry blinked stupidly. 


End file.
